bladerunnerfandomcom-20200223-history
Six renegade replicants
It is mentioned by Bryant, there are six replicants who has escaped on Earth. It is also mentioned that one of the replicants got 'fried'. * Roy Batty - Is a commando and suggested by Bryant to be the leader of the escaped group. * Leon - A soldier and manual laborer. * Zhora - A sex worker retrained as an assassin. * Pris - A 'basic pleasure model'. * Hodge - The replicant who got 'fried'.http://www.brmovie.com/FAQs/BR_FAQ_SixthRep.htm This leaves us with five replicants which still are alive. Deckard is asked to look after Roy, Leon, Zhora and Pris who appears in the movie. Weather there are really six replicants or just five, are still debated among fans. The sixth replicant After 'retiring' Zhora, Deckard is informed by Bryant that Rachael hasn't returned to Tyrell Corporation and also needed to be 'retired'. This leave out any doubts that Rachael could be one of the sixth escaped replicants'. According to Ridley Scott, Deckard is a replicant. The question is: Is he among the six escaped replicants or another harmless replicant like Rachael? Speculation by fans suggest that Deckard himself may be one of the six escaped replicants. He is supposedly reprogrammed and had false memory implants. A few arguments support this: * Roy Batty calls him by name, suggesting he know him. * At the end Roy Batty save Deckard's life by grabbing his hand. The replicant that never were One of the replicants are said to be known as Mary. Mary appeared in a early script and were even casted by Stacy Nelkin. The scene for this character were dropped due to budged restrains. At the time they decided to leave out the character, they already filmed the Bryant/Deckard scene telling about six replicants. According to the script the story goes like this: Deckard kills Zhora and then spots Rachael looking on. He chases Rachael, only to be beaten up by Leon. After Rachael kills Leon, Deckard buys a bottle of Tsing Tao and has to warn her with a glance when Gaff approaches. Gaff takes him to Bryant, who tells him that there were "four to go" (Roy, Pris, Mary, and Rachael). When they eliminated Mary from the script, they had a problem: Bryant should say that there were "three to go" (Roy, Pris, and Rachael). Instead of reshooting this scene, they moved it and the scene of Deckard buying Tsing Tao ahead of Leon's death, so that the "four to go" would be Roy, Pris, Leon (not Mary), and Rachael. They nearly got away with this, but are now a few problems: # When Deckard is talking to Bryant, he shows wounds from his fight with Leon, although he hasn't had the fight yet. # Since he now buys his bottle before he fights Leon, it should be there while he's chasing Rachael and fighting Leon (it's not). The bottle mysteriously reappears when he gets back to his apartment. This problem is purely the result of Bryant telling Deckard, "I've got four skin jobs walking the streets" but only accounting for 1 of the remaining 2. It is rumored that Ridley Scott had Bryants line changed with dubbing, but change his mind and left it with "...six replicants". The conclution You can choose to either believe Bryants comment, about six replicants being an error and there always were just five replicants. This adds up the equation. One is 'fried', and Deckard is looking for the last four. Rachael is just another harmles replicants who manage to escape Tyrell Corporation. End of story. OR... If you choose to believe there are six replicants, there are possibilities that Deckard really is the sixth escaped replicant or Mary if you choose to include her character. Else, the sixth replicant is simply unknown. References